


Eurydice

by KingOfArcadia



Series: The Many Lives of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfArcadia/pseuds/KingOfArcadia
Summary: Tom had feelings for someone at one point.Aka,Harry Potter was previously Henry Eurydice.





	Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot which is part of an unconnected series I will make. I'm mostly writing this out of boredom and lack of sleep. This is just for funs and giggles.  
> This story is written in Tom Riddle's POV.

The night he killed Myrtle Warren and his first Horcrux. He remembered every detail of the night it happened. He walked out of the bathrooms and he looked down each side of the hallways and he realized someone stood there.

It was Henry Eurydice, a boy who was in the same year and house as him. He knew Eurydice since he was engaged to Abraxas Malfoy. The boy stood calmly with a neutral face, he was wearing his pajamas with what seemed to be Malfoy’s coat over his shoulders. He remembered Eurydice’s soft voice.

“Riddle? I heard you get up. I decided to follow you, what happened?” Eurydice said. Tom couldn’t help but look at Eurydice’s bright green eyes that seemed to lit up in the dark hallways that were barely lit by candles. Tom couldn’t lie to himself, Eurydice was oddly beautiful. He snapped from his consciousness when Eurydice spoke again. “Riddle, are you okay? Why were you in the girl’s bathroom, I heard screaming. You look terrified.”

“I-I... Eurydice. I.” Tom thought quickly. He had to figure something out to lie. “Eurydice, I saw something weird and- and. It was so fast, I followed it because I was curious and I saw something following this girl into the bathroom. I just, it killed her. I tried to stop it, but it killed Warren and the thing ran. I just, I’m. I’m terrified, Henry.”

Tom had approached and he held Eurydice by his shoulder and he was face-to-face with Eurydice. He could smell Eurydice’s smell, the boy always had a fragrant of lilies with a linger of Abraxas’ awful cologne, probably from the coat. Tom tried to keep his act up. “Henry, we have to go. It might still be here.” Tom was quick to slip to Eurydice’s first name, an attempt to make a bond to convince Henry.

“T-Tom! There’s a dead body? What are you talking about? What’s wrong with your eyes, they are bloodshot and you look tired. You really need sleep, you must have sleepwalked here and imagined the whole thing. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Henry said. Henry took Tom by his wrist and he pulled him. “You must be imagining things, there’s nothing to fear and you must be sleep deprived, you’ve been studying too much. Your lamp is always open every night with your back hunched over your stupid books!”

Tom was being dragged by the younger boy. He shrugged it off, it seemed like Henry had misinterpreted it and it worked perfectly. The books he was studying were actually the books about dark arts, but if Henry believed it was his school books, it worked perfectly. He allowed himself being pushed around by Henry for a bit until they reached the dungeons. He stopped Henry when he heard something.

“Henry, did you hear something?” Tom asked as he made sure Henry stopped walking.

“What is it this time, Riddle? You’re going mad.” Henry told to him. It was until Tom pointed where a shadow moved. Henry looked at the direction. The boy jumped back towards Tom’s chest. “Okay, maybe, you’re right. Time to go, nope, no Slytherins are dying tonight. Let’s go!”

Henry quickly grabbed Tom and he forcefully pushed Tom back towards the Slytherin’s dorms. It wasn’t long until they arrived. Tom quietly planned to go investigate the odd thing hiding in the dungeons. Tom almost fell onto the stairs when Henry was pushing him, Tom stopped thinking about the Horcrux and the thing they saw in the dungeons. He walked up the stairs. It wasn’t long until they arrived back to their dorms.

Henry was quick to go towards Tom’s bed, he was gathering up Tom’s books and personal belongs that laid on the bed. “You’re not getting your quills or your books until tomorrow! I’m not allowing you to have another sleepless night. I’m keeping them on mine and I’m casting a charm so you won’t be able to open my curtains.” The boy angrily said to Henry. Tom wanted to talk back, but Henry had quickly done everything he said he would do. Tom was left in an empty room, he glared at Henry’s bed. He swore to himself.

That was the first actual and last interaction he had with Henry. He was only friends with Henry’s betrothed. He guessed that was the reason why he liked Henry. Henry had shown that he cared about Tom even if he never spoke to him. The next times he would see Henry were when he visited Abraxas and their meetings. It wasn’t long until Abraxas and Henry got married after graduation, Tom had been invited, but he didn’t want to see Henry marrying his so-called friend. Henry Eurydice became Henry Malfoy.

He always saw Henry around the Malfoy’s mansion when he would visit Abraxas or when they assisted meetings. Henry never joined Tom’s meetings, Henry didn’t have any interest. It hurt Tom. Tom was jealous of Abraxas, he knew at the end of a meeting and when they said goodbye, Abraxas would immediately go to Henry.

It wasn’t until years later he heard Abraxas and Henry had a child. A stupid and arrogant blond child that Tom would, later on, have as a servant. He didn’t feel bad about it, he wouldn’t lie to himself, Tom despised Lucius. A child who thankfully never took after Henry, he was thankful for that. He felt better knowing the offspring that he would manipulate was nothing like Henry and he didn’t feel bad. Tom missed Henry.

Henry had long died in his mid-fifties on his birthday. On the year of 1980 and the last day of July, Henry died a month after the birth of his grandson. Lucius and Abraxas were horrified at the death of Henry. Narcissa mourned the death of her father-in-law, she had genuinely loved Henry’s addition to her life when she got met her betrothed to Lucius.

Tom remembered the portrait made of Henry. The portrait was hidden away in the highest floor of the Malfoy’s ancestral home. Tom never went to that floor. He couldn’t go to that floor. He didn’t need to, he had kept a magical photograph of Henry that he had taken from Abraxas’ office. He knew Abraxas wouldn’t realize since the man kept an endless amount of pictures of Henry. It was a picture of Henry looking back at the camera, he smiled brightly at the camera. It replayed over and over again. Tom kept the picture. Henry never smiled at him. He knew Abraxas never liked muggle items, but he knew about Henry’s odd fascination with Muggle items. Abraxas allowed his husband to indulge with the items whenever they went out to the muggle world.

Tom knew of the room that Abraxas kept with Henry’s belonging and the odd items Henry would collect. After Abraxas had died, Lucius never touched the room. He steered away from Henry’s room. Tom never knew if Draco ever went in it or met the portrait of Henry Eurydice.

Henry’s short role in Tom’s life was cut short and it didn’t go the way he wanted. Tom always desired to have Henry. It was over.

A year later and a few months, Tom lost his physical body. The destruction of his life until the very last strings of his life. It took a few years for him to realize, at the last moments of his life with the encounter with his enemy.

Black hair and green eyes that glared at him, he recognized who he was fighting. Henry Eurydice had been reborn to be his enemy. His Eurydice came back from the dead. He killed Henry this time. He hadn’t planned for the boy to come back again, his life was ended by the boy he loved once. He could have sworn Harry Potter had said something. Something that sounded like.

_I’m sorry, Tom._

The same tone of Henry’s neutral voice when he was worried or angry. The voice Henry had used to put Tom back to bed after his first Horcrux. Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some fun facts, because I want to.  
> 1) This story was originally supposed to be a master of death!Harry where he takes the role of Henry Eurydice, the odd French transfer student which Tom falls in love for.  
> 2) In the original plot for this, Eurydice was supposed to be the one used for Tom's diary Horcrux.  
> 3) The only reason why this story diverges from my original plot is that I was in the mood to write something dumb involving Abraxas Malfoy. (I like writing about characters which we barely have any information about.)


End file.
